Will You Be Mine?
by X.Mika.X
Summary: Formerly Valentines Day Kiss. Ryuuji X Honda slash. A school project brings Honda to the Library. Guess who he meets there. Warnings slash, mentions of Yuri
1. Valentine's Day Kiss

I don't own Yu-gi-oh or any of its characters.

This chapter can be read as a one-shot. This is going to be a multi-chaptered story unless if someone flames me and no one makes any good comments. Flames are accepted but constructive criticism is a hulleva lot more helpful.

'…' thoughts; # author notes at end of chapter or at the …..1234567890987654321234567890987654321…..; the rest is standard.

Will You Be Mine

Chapter 1: Valentine's Day Kiss

Honda walked into the library. He had a project for English due the next day. The day after Valentine's Day. Honda thought that Mrs. Russel, his English teacher, an evil, old hag, was retarded for having something due the day after Valentine's Day. Most people left everything for the last moment, which would be today, but today they would be too worried about their significant other, or lack of significant other, to do it. The class had to make a dictionary of English slang and their meanings. The words had already been chosen for them. There was American slang and slang from England. He had read over the list and knew what fairly few of the words meant. There were a hundred words on the list. The project was going to take quite awhile and sadly he couldn't ask any of his friends to help. None of them were in English 5 and Ryou was out of town for the week. He really wished he had remembered to do this earlier. The assignment had been giver to them two weeks ago, but he was too busy goofing off with Jou to do it.

Sighing he went to the Reference section and quickly found the foreign dictionaries. There was a lot of them. "Damn," he muttered underneath his breath.

"Having problems?" asked a voice from behind him.

He spun around quickly, surprised and on his guard. "Oh, it's you." Honda relaxed. 'Damn, I'm getting paranoid. Well... What do you expect? I'm friends with Yugi and someone is always trying to kill him.'

"HI," he mumbled, dropping down at the blacknette's table.

Duke raised an eyebrow before taking out the lollypop that had temporarily taken up residence in the dice duelist's mouth. It was a heart. 'Probably one from his gazillion and five fans.' Honda thought wryly.

When he looked up to find Otogi's questioning gaze on him he realized that he must have asked him a question. "Pardon?"

"I asked what you're doing here." He repeated, a hint of a snicker in his voice.

"Oh," Honda said embarrassed. "I'm doing that stupid dictionary thing for Mrs. Russel."

He had forgotten that Otogi was in his class. After all, they weren't really "friends." The only time they even ever really hung out was when the world was in immediate peril. Admittedly, he had been seeing the other boy more than usual lately, but that was only when Shizuka was in the immediate area. Otherwise they pretty much ignored each other.

"You haven't done any of it yet?" he asked the hint of laughter still there.

He shook his head. Otogi started laughing quietly at that. "Too busy hanging out with Blondie?"

He had to grin at the nickname the dice duelist had recently given his friend. Now, anytime Jou did anything remotely stupid, Otogi would roll his eyes and say, "Blondes."

"Yep, oh well, I should probably start..."

He started to get up, but Otogi rolled his eyes and leaned over to push him back down. He grabbed the papers sitting next to him and handed them to Honda. "You can use mine, I've done pretty much all of it."

"Thanks!" he exclaimed, surprised. Otogi didn't seem like the type to help a rival, but now that he thought about it, lately, it didn't seem as if Otogi's heart was really into flirting with Shizuka. It was as if his mind was somewhere else. The only time he really seemed to focus was when they were arguing...

Honda shook his head to clear his mind, before bending over the papers, The writing was neat and slightly curly. 'Feminine' his mind supplied for him. Except... the writing had more flourishes than the few notes he had gotten from girls did. He glanced up at Otogi to see if he was watching but he wasn't. He was bent over his own work. Honda took the time to study his features. Otogi really wasn't handsome like all his fan girls claimed. He was too effeminate to be called handsome. Pretty or even beautiful was more accurate. 'Shit! Did I really just think that?'

"You're staring," Otogi said looking up. Honda could feel his face heat up. He protested anyway.

"No, I'm not!"

Otogi's lipped curved upwards into a smile. That's when Honda noticed for the fist time just how nice those lips really were. The lollipop had turned them red and they looked swollen as if he had just been kissing someone. He could feel his face heat up even more.

The green-eyed beauty's smile widened even farther. "Yes you are. But just what exactly are you staring at?" At this point he leaned in until their faces were mere inches apart. "I think I can guess." Otogi's breath was warm and soft, 'like velvet' he thought, on his face. It smelled of artificial strawberries. Otogi caught his gaze, green eyes boring into hazel, before he suddenly leaned in and caught Honda's lips with his own.

Honda's eyes widened, but before he could react, the pair of warm lips pulled away and Otogi smirked just slightly before saying, "Here's the last page of the dictionary. You can return it tomorrow during English. See ya."

Honda just sat shell-shocked as Otogi walked away, hips swinging lazily. As Otogi left his line of sight, Honda raised a hand to his lips wondering what the hell had just happened.

R&R please!


	2. Hope and Denial

I don't own Yu-gi-oh or any of its characters.

Flames are accepted but constructive criticism is a hulleva lot more helpful.

'…' thoughts; # author notes at end of chapter or at the …..1234567890987654321234567890987654321…..; the rest is standard.

Will You Be Mine

Chapter 2: Hope and Denial

Otogi unhooked his lips from Honda's and smirked. "Here's the last page of the dictionary. You can return it tomorrow during English. See ya," he said before waltzing off, hips swinging more than entirely necessary.

The moment he disappeared from Honda's line of sight he slumped against the wall and sank to the ground, letting his head fall on to his hands. 'I can't believe I just did that! Idiot! Now he'll hate me! Dammit!'

A pair of black, high-heeled boots stopped in front of him, and a familiar voice asked, "What's got you all tied up in knots, Hun?"

Without glancing up he mumbled, "Hi Mai." His voice sounded dejected even to his own ears.

There was a pause before a hand appeared on his arm and heaved him up. He didn't object and soon he was being propelled out of the library and to the parking lot.

"Where's your car?" Before he could ask, she continued, "I got here via bus. My car is in the shop."

He pointed to his Mercedes, a cherry red SL55 1, his pride and joy. Also the thing he had blown all his savings on. He felt a hand in his back pocket. He was about to turn and slap the pervert before he realized it was just Mai taking out his car keys. 'Me paranoid? Surely not.'

As soon as she had them, she gently pushed him into the car on the passenger's side. She got in the driver's seat and stuck the keys in the ignition and took off.

They were silent for a moment, before Otogi couldn't take it anymore and broke it. " I kissed him."

There was no question to who "he" was. Otogi had told Mai about his crush on Honda quite awhile ago. In return she told him about her budding relationship with Tea. The two had been going out secretly for a month now.

The car jerked to a stop and Mai turned to him shocked. "You what! I thought you said he was straight!"

Otogi felt a wry smile twist his lips. "He is."

Mai's eyebrows rose, but before she could ask, someone honked at them. They _were_ stopped in the middle of the road, after all.

She quickly pushed the gas pedal and they were off. Again.

"If he's straight, why did he let you kiss him?"

"Why are you driving? This is _m_y car," He asked, avoiding the question.

"Because you were in no condition to drive. Besides, I like your car. And I promise I won't crash it. Now, answer the question."

He sighed, seeing no way out of it without causing a crash and finally answered. "He didn't exactly let me… He was just too surprised to do anything about it."

"Humph! Hun, if he didn't want it at least a little bit, he would have punched you. That is usually someone's reaction to an unwanted kiss. Did he just stare at you?"

"Yes…" he answered uncertainly.

"With no hint of anger or disgust even after you pulled away?"

"None…"

"Well, then. That is someone's reaction who is either crushing on you or just noticed how incredibly hot you are," she said, conviction on the subject evident.

"You think?" he asked, hope rising.

"Yep. Honda has the hots for you."

Otogi felt a grin form on his face at the words.

1 Drool worthy car. It is almost as fast as a Corvette and its smaller and cuter. It's a two-seater and the top goes down.

…..1234567890987654321234567890987654321…..

Honda raised his hands to his lips wondering what the hell just happened.

'Did he just do what I think he did?' There was no way Otogi had just kissed him. He absently licked his lips. He retracted his tongue quickly. His lips tasted of artificial strawberries.

Damn. Well that brought up a whole new set of problems. And Questions. Was Otogi really gay. Just as he asked himself that another thought hit him. Was Otogi just messing with his head? That seemed more likely than Otogi actually being attracted to him. 'He can't be attracted to me. I'm just…average. I have weird hair, but besides that I don't stand out in a crowd. I'm not handsome. I have average intelligence… I'm not good enough for him. He's smart, driven, a real beauty.'

'Wait… did I really just think that!' Otogi was _not_ pretty. He was annoying, petty and cocky. 'But he _does_ have a nice body,' a traitorous little voice said in his head.

Well, there was no arguing with that. Honda had admitted that to himself. Otogi was not overly muscled or extremely tall, traits that Honda wished he had sometimes. 'Plus, Otogi has a nice ass.'

That traitorous little voice in his head again. 'Dammit! Otogi does not have a nice ass! He just kissed me to get me worked up!'

With that thought he pushed the little voice and all thoughts of the dice duelist away resolutely, and looked down at the dictionary he had to copy.

The first words were snog, shag, the three bases and home-run. Looking at the definitions he groaned. It was going to be a long night.

R&R please!


	3. Questions and Confessions

I don't own Yu-gi-oh or any of its characters.

Flames are accepted but constructive criticism is a hulleva lot more helpful.

'…' thoughts; # author notes at end of chapter or at the …..1234567890987654321234567890987654321…..; the rest is standard.

Will You Be Mine

Chapter 3: Questions and Confessions

The next day, Honda went to school as usual, but as English drew closer he felt more and more apprehensive. Last night after Otogi had left, he had spent _way_ too much time thinking, instead of working on the dictionary. He couldn't concentrate on the work before him. His mind had betrayed him and had been trying to convince itself that the kiss was nothing and that he did _not_ like the cat-eyed duelist.

It hadn't worked. He didn't know what was up with the kiss but he had admitted to himself that he was attracted to the dice duelist. And it wasn't recent. He didn't know how long he had been, and he didn't really care. All that mattered to him was the here and now. That might have accounted for people thinking he was dense. He really wasn't, he just liked to fight and didn't talk when he had nothing to say.

'Now, back to the problem. Next period is English and my- my crush, I guess… will be there. Damn.'

He arrived in front of the door, but couldn't make himself go in. He just stared at the door. Ryuuji was in there. He could not face the duelist after his realization. He would blush and stutter and make a fool of himself. He didn't move even when the bell rang. He sighed and turned. Not like it would be the first time he ditched this class. And it probably wouldn't be the last either.

As far as the dictionary went… well he could give it to Yugi or Jou so they could bring it in for him. Probably Yugi, the teachers seemed to like him more.

He began walking and just as he was about to turn a corner, something slammed into his body, throwing him to the floor.

"Shit! Sor- oh it's you," the something that had slammed into him said. His groaned and opened his eyes. They were met with a pair of bright jade eyes, that were looking down at him with concern. From about two centimeters away. It was then he realized that the other boy was on top of him. He flushed at just how sexual the position was.

Ryuuji was on all fours above him. One of Honda's legs was between the dice duelist's legs and pressed to his crotch. The only thing keeping their chests apart was the half push-up Ryuuji was in.

Ryuuji seeing the blush, smirked but didn't do anything to make Honda more embarrassed than he already was. In fact, he even got off him quickly without shooting off one of his wise-cracks. That Honda was grateful for.

He sat up, and asked, rather abruptly, "What was up with that kiss?" He tried to make his voice sound causal but failed miserly. Even to him his voice sounded strained.

Ryuuji stiffened before sighing. He offered his hand to the boy on the floor and when Honda just stared at it he sighed again and said exasperated, "Take my damn hand, I'm not going to jump you."

Biting off the retort that had sprung to his lips, he took Otogi's hand and used it to pull himself up, nearly pulling Otogi down in the process. He had to smile at that. Otogi was shorter and slimmer than him and if anyone had happened to see them at that moment it would be an odd sight.

"Come on," Otogi said, startling Honda out of his thoughts.

"What? Where are we going," Honda asked.

Otogi looked at him for a moment. "Do you really want to talk about this _here_?" he said, casting a deliberate look at the dented lockers and the tracked on floor.

Honda blinked, seeing the other's boy point. He mutely shook his head.

"Didn't think so. And as far as _where_ we are going, I really don't care, you can pick."

Honda thought for a moment before saying, "How about a park?"

The other boy nodded in agreement and added, "You can go on your bike, I'll follow."

Honda nodded and led the way out of the school.

(I could end it here, but I'm not that evil.)

…..1234567890987654321234567890987654321…..

Otogi followed the motorcycle in front of him. He was nervous, plain and simple. He felt like a virgin on her wedding night. He winced. Perhaps that was not the best analogy to use. A schoolgirl confessing to her crush was more accurate. Except for the girl part.

Great. He was babbling inside his own head. He really, really needed to stop doing that.

He ripped himself out of his inner monolog as Honda pulled into the parking lot near a park. It was one of his favorite parks. There were long trails and lots of it was overgrown and forest-like. He parked beside the motorcycle and got out of his car slowly, hoping to delay the inevitable.

Honda was patiently waiting on his motorcycle. As Otogi hesitantly approached, he got up. They walked side by side on the winding paths, through dappled sunlight in silence, until Otogi couldn't take it anymore.

"You wanted me to explain the kiss right?" he was extremely happy his voice was steady and didn't reflect his inner anxiousness.

There was a pause before Honda said, "Yes."

Otogi raised an eyebrow before saying, "You're a man of many words aren't you?"

"Just answer the question!" he replied angrily.

"What question? You didn't ask a question," Otogi said, feeling rather waspish.

Honda glared and half-yelled, "You know what I mean!"

He blew his hair out of his eyes and feeling defeated said, "Right. I'm sorry. I did know." He paused, trying to think of a good way to put it before giving up and just saying bluntly, "I kissed you because I've been...attracted to you for awhile."

"So, its just physical," Honda said, disappointed, before mentally hitting himself. 'That sounded like something a girl would say!'

"Oh hell," Otogi muttered. "No, its not, but if I go into anything else I will be desperately close to sounding mushy and we can't have that, can we?"

There was silence after that and Otogi wondered if he had scared Honda with his confession.

"So... you weren't just messing with my head?" Honda asked hesitantly.

Otogi jumped and stared at him, incredulous. "What! Hell no!"

'He only thought I was messing with him! Oh lord.'

Honda was obviously surprised by Otogi's rather violent reaction. They continued walking for awhile, Honda deep in thought..

After in walking in silence for a few minutes, Otogi asked, just as timidly as Honda had earlier, "So...Do you like me?"

Honda blinked and instead of saying anything, grabbed Otogi by his vest and pulled him close. Otogi looked up at him with wide eyes, wondering what the hell was going on. But, before he could ask, Honda pushed his lips against Otogi's.

Otogi blinked in surprise before letting his eyes shut.

They stayed like that for a moment before Honda pulled back, blushing with his face turned to the side, refusing to look Otogi in the eye. He released Otogi's vest and stepped back quickly.

Otogi ignored the action and grinned feeling ecstatic. He liked him back! Honda really liked him back!

Suddenly, the grin changed to a smirk, as Otogi had a wicked idea.

Honda still was not looking at him so he didn't see the smirk. If he had, he would have been frightened.

Otogi took a step, closing the distance between them and pressing his body against Honda's. He stood up on his tiptoes and wrapped his arms around the brunette's neck.

Honda looked down at him quickly, eyes wide and startled. Otogi slowly moved his face to Honda's, as if he was going to kiss him. He stopped just short of that and chuckling, moved his head so that his lips were only millimeters away from Honda's ear.

He whispered, "I'll take that as a yes." A shiver went through the body he was pushed against and Otogi chuckled again, before once more moving his face until it looked like he was going to kiss the brunette. He looked up into Honda's eyes, but didn't move, just taking in the sight.

Finally, Honda unfroze and wrapped his arms around the dice duelist's waist tightly. Otogi smiled and Honda caught his eyes for a moment before slamming his lips against Otogi's.

Otogi was not expecting that. He stayed frozen until a tongue swiped his lower lip, asking for entrance. Otogi obliged, and his mouth was quickly plundered. His eyes fluttered close as he kissed Honda back.

They pulled apart a few minutes later, gasping. After Otogi recovered his breath, he caught Honda's eyes and asked, pouting, "So, are you going to ask me out now?"

Honda laughed, and still grinning gave Otogi a quick peck and said, "Of course. Just give me a second."

Otogi pouted at him until he chuckled and asked, "So, Otogi, wanna go to the movies this Saturday?"

Otogi grinned and laid his forehead against Honda's. "I'd love to," he said, smiling.

THE END

This is it. If anyone wants me to, I might make a sequel. But if you do want me to write a sequel, give me suggestions on what about, because I have no idea. uu


End file.
